gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1991 TIFFANY - Soft Baby 20" WEICHBABY 49003 - Gotz Play Doll - Blonde Hair/Blue Eyes
This Gotz Baby Doll TIFFANY was produced in 1991; she measures 50cm/20" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 49003. She has medium-length, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is "rooted" and worn down with top knot with white ribbon. She has BLUE "sleepy-eyes" with an UNKNOWN eye design. She is a non-articulated, soft-bodied "INFANT/TODDLER" baby doll. This type of baby doll is classified by Gotz as a "SOFT BABY" (or [[Glossary of Terms|"WEICHBABY"]]) in German; it has a SOFT BODY (i.e. the torso is a soft, lightly weighted, padded cloth). These dolls have vinyl heads and limbs; some Weichbaby's knees and elbows are specifically molded to look slightly articulated and some have cloth knees and elbows; however, these dolls are non-articulated baby dolls, which means they cannot stand nor move/pose any joint independently of the body. It should be noted that some, but not all WEICHBABY baby dolls can sit on their own if their lower torso is weighted enough to maintain a sitting position. A Weichbaby can come in a variety of sizes, from small (13") to large (21.5"), and span many age groups (i.e. newborn babies, infants, toddlers, etc). A Weichbaby falls within the doll category: "Play Doll" as these dolls are specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. These dolls are mass-produced; they may be bald; have "sculpted" and/or "painted" hair; have durable "rooted" hair (i.e. hair that has been inserted directly into the scalp); and either have "fixed" (i.e. painted) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (which open/shut when a doll's position is altered). Weichbaby dolls have limbs that can be easily wiped down and cloth bodies with hair that can be easily cleaned. As dolls intended for play, their outfits are made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for their durability and ease of care than for their appearance. For these reasons, these baby dolls are the least expensive baby dolls offered by Gotz. __TOC__ Catalog Information *Baby Doll Name: TIFFANY *Baby Doll Age Group: INFANT/TODDLER **INFANT/TODDLER: Dolls with physical features that place them in the infant-toddler age bracket. *Year Produced: 1991 *Baby Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 49003 *Height in cm/inches: 50cm/20" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHBABY *German Classification (in English): SOFT BABY *Baby Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Baby Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Doll Produced In: UNKNOWN 'Physical Characteristics' *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Hair Description: Medium-length, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down with a top knot with white ribbon. *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at pupil and radiates outwards to edge of iris. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from pupil to edge of iris. *Other Physical Features: NONE **Does doll have glasses? Teeth? Freckles? 'Articulation Classification' *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: NONE' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT BABY Gotz classifies this baby doll as a SOFT BABY or WEICHBABY; these dolls have SOFT or CLOTH shoulders and upper thighs, which means they cannot have articulated joints. Their vinyl limbs may be designed and manufactured to appear to have slightly articulated limbs (ex. a "bent" knee or elbow); however these dolls cannot sit or stand on their own without help. Most of these dolls will share the following physical characteristics: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan; soft, padded, slightly weighted, cloth torso. *'VINYL LIMBS': Limbs may appear to be slightly articulated, but limbs do not have actual articulated joints. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they require a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they require a hidden prop to lean against). These dolls will naturally lay flat. *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK'/Non-Articulated: Some dolls within this category will either have either a cloth neck or a "fixed" vinyl neck. Both types of necks do not articulate; vinyl necks are capable of manual rotation within cloth doll torso, but neck does not have actual articulated joint. 'Original Outfit Description' Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this baby doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this baby doll's original accessories (if applicable). 'Original Box' Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this baby doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Soft-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Baby Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Weichbaby = Soft Baby Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Infant/Toddler - Baby Dolls Category:16.5" Baby Dolls Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls